Spiral Of Love
by DarkRay9
Summary: Hiyono, and Ayumu have been dating for a while now. However, they have never gone a date. Hiyono manages to get Ayumu to go out with her to an amuesment park. Find out how their date goes, up in flames, or up in fame? AyumuXHiyono Oneshot


Spiral Of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral: Suiri No Kizuna

Hiyono combed her long, caramel colored hair with delicacy, and then proceeded to tie it into two pigtails with her very favorite green shoelace-like ribbons. She was already dressed in her usual school attire, but today school was out. She would going on a date with Ayumu. Even though Ayumu had asked her out almost a year ago, they had never once gone out on a date. The other day she had confronted him about it.

**There they were as usual in the School's Newspaper Club. Things had calmed down since Ayumu had helped the Blade Children deal with the Hunters. Hiyono complained that with them being so quiet now, there was hardly anything to write about anymore. They hadn't really found out anything about the Blade Children, nor about Kiyotaka. However, a few weeks ago, Ayumu had received a postcard straight from his brother, asking him how he was, how was Madoka, his grades etc., and asked of him to reply straightaway. Ayumu was doing that now as Hiyono typed away her latest story about how the track team's star member, Ryoko, had managed to break the national record recently.**

**Hiyono figured now was the best time to ambush Ayumu about the date topic. Turning around in her office chair, she spoke up. **

"**Ayumu, I need to ask you something," she said in a sweet singsong voice.**

"**Can't it wait? I'm trying to write this letter," he said in a very annoying voice to Hiyono.**

**Getting irritated, she asked, "I know you want to contact your brother, but I've got a question for you. Why is it since we started going out we haven't gone out on one single date!"**

**Ayumu actually looked up away from the postcard he was writing on, which had the picture of an iris on it.**

"**Your asking me that? Well maybe it's because I find that dates are quite pointless, since all your really doing is doing the same thing you do everyday with the one you love, except its called something differently," he said with an annoyed look for some reason.  
Hiyono was hurt by his words as she always dreamed of going out on a romantic date with the guy of her dreams, who happened to be Ayumu.**

"**Ayumu, you heartless, bloodless, tear less demon! Take this! Hiyono Screw Punch!" she yelled as she punched Ayumu with her Rabbit puppet in her right hand. This time though she actually hit him pretty hard, enough to knock him out of his chair.**

"**What was that for!" yelled Ayumu as he recovered quickly from the fall, and got up.**

"**All I ask for is one date, and you then reduce my dreams to nothing, but a rubble of hard, cold, pitiless words," said Ayumu as she sat in the corner with her knees to her chest, while fake crying.**

**With a heavy sigh, Ayumu said in a mellow tone, "Alright, fine I'll take you on a date. Tomorrow , no need to overreact. Now please let me get this postcard written before Madoka has a heart attack."**

"**Yay!" exclaimed Hiyono with a gleeful look in her eyes.**

**  
After a good hour of just typing, and doing the finishing touches on her article, Hiyono turned around to see Ayumu still writing. She had a thought that had been nagging her quite a bit like an itch that you scratch that goes away, but keeps coming back.**

"**Hey Ayumu, if that's your brothers handwriting, it should have his fingerprints right? Then why not have the police do a scan on it?" she asked while turning around to face him.**

**He sighed once again, and put his pen down. "Done, and about your question. Not a bad one either. Madoka thought of that the first minute she read this, and she did have it scanned, but the thing was, there were no fingerprints, nor anything else that could confirm my brother's whereabouts," he said while looking at the wall in front of the table he sat at.**

**Hiyono let out a soft moan, that kinda sounded like an injured kitten. "So basically you guys are back to square one," she said.  
"Actually no. One thing did come back, a spec of a very special tea brand. The spec belonged to a very special type of tea, only made here in Japan by a small brand of shops," he said while actually looking happy. "So we do know he's here in Japan, at least I hope he is."**

"**Nice going Ayumu!" she yelled giving him a thumbs up, before putting back on a serious face. "But what if he just brought the tea with him, and hes in another country, or continent?"  
"Thats what we're hoping not for," said Ayumu. **

"**Before you ask," he said after she raised her hand as if to speak. "The return address is apparently a post office, but the thing is there has never been any sighting of my brother in that post office, so that tells us that he has someone doing things for him."**

After that, they had left, going off to the mailbox to mail Ayumu's postcard to his brother, and then went off to home.

Hiyono locked her door, and then was off for her date with Ayumu. She squealed like a schoolgirl who was in love for the first time, which she pretty much was, as she walked along. A lot of people looked at her, but went on their way. Hiyono had been a bit mad, as she was the one who had to walk. Ayumu said to meet him at his place at 11 o clock. It was now 10, so she still had the train ride which took about twenty minutes, and then the ten minute walk to his apartment from there. She let out a big sigh, as she hated walking to Ayumu's. Now that she thought about it, he had never officially gone to her house. They always parted ways, or she went to his house.  
"That lazy bum, I'll have to remember I owe him a Hiyono Special Punch later," she said while writing it down with evil dagger glaring eyes in her little notebook.

She rang the doorbell, and started to sing as she waited. "Outside the window, kida, kida, kida, ki, a shooting star streaks," she sang and stopped at the last part as she grew impatient.

Starting to bang on the door, she yelled, "Ayumu, you better open this door right now, before I Hiyono Punch the hell out of it!"

Just as she finished yelling, the door opened slowly to reveal her boyfriend, only wearing some orange sweats, and a black t-shirt with his usual necklace. His hair was the same as ever, laid back in some places, overlapping in others, and spiky in a few.  
"Ayumu! I missed you!" she said as she latched on to him. Ayumu swore sometimes that she was bipolar, the way she jumped from one mood to another.

"Alright already. Sheesh, you didn't have to yell. I was making breakfast for us," he said while he got himself free from his girlfriend's clutches. He ran a hand through his brown hair as he let her in.

After Hiyono sat down, Ayumu was in the kitchen in no time, putting the food on plates. He sat it down in front of Hiyono, and her usual hungry face. "Oh my, what a beautiful looking breakfast. I bet the eggs are fluffy like those little chocolate cakes, the bacon as crisp as a crisp chocolate bar, and the tea looks as..." said Hiyono in an angelic voice, but Ayumu cut her off by putting up his hand.  
"Just eat it already, and quit acting as if its a piece of art comparable to the Mona Lisa," he said while starting to eat his meal also.

Hiyono moaned in satisfaction with each mouthful of food she ate. Ayumu just ate quietly, and secretly wishing he could tape Hiyono's mouth shut. After a few more mouthfuls of food, Hiyono stopped eating.  
"Hey Ayumu, where is Madoka at?" she asked, while cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

"She had to go to work early, her paper work just keeps piling up on her," he said while he took in a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Hiyono went back to eating, and stopped groaning with each bite, which Ayumu thanked Kami for.

After twenty more minutes, Ayumu was washing the dishes, while his girlfriend watched TV. She had asked if she could do them, but he didn't want her touching them. They were expensive plates, and he still couldn't believe he let Madoka talk him into using them to actually eat on for regular meals.

Hiyono was watching the news, which was covering some murder, when it went to commercial. The commercial actually got Hiyono's attention. It was the opening of a new amusement park, and it was only two hours away from their area. Hiyono knew what she wanted to do for their date, meanwhile Ayumu thinking of a simple day out, and a quiet dinner at some fancy restaurant. The two of them had completely different ideas, and they wouldn't tell each other till they were each ready to go out.

As Ayumu pulled on his coat, he was ready to tell Hiyono what he had planned. They were at the front door, and Ayumu had turned to face Hiyono. At the same exact time, they said, "I know where we should go today." After that being said, there was an awkward silence.

Hiyono spoke first," You go on, and say where you want to go Ayumu." She played a sweet smile afterward, as she hoped to rope in Ayumu with it. She thought that Ayumu must have different plans.

"_Dammit, shes trying to play me into going where she wants to go_. _How do I avoid falling into her trap?" _thought Ayumu. He knew that if he played into her hands, he would never hear the end of it from her, but if he merely agreed to it, he might be able to get out of hearing her brag about how she got him into her trap. His best option was the second choice.

"You go ahead, and say your idea," said Ayumu.

Hiyono was shocked, and clenched her fist. _"Damn him, he saw through me as soon as I did my smile. Oh well, I can never win against him anyway," _thought Hiyono. Sighing, she said, "Well theres this amusement park thats opening today, and I thought we should go there. It looks like fun."

"Alright then," he said added with a smile. It didn't sound too bad to Ayumu as he thought she might have wanted to do something that would waste money, or time.

After boarding their train, they were on their way. They had to ride two of them to get to the park, and three on the way home as one of the trains wouldn't be running around then. Ayumu ended up giving his seat to an elderly woman, and Hiyono didn't,. She cast a gleeful look on her face as they left the station. It wasn't just because she got to keep her seat, but also that Ayumu had been kind enough to give up his.

The look began to annoy Ayumu as they walked through the crowds of people, and finally as they arrived at a light, he questioned her.

"Whats up with the gleeful look?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

Hiyono had been expecting this and said, "Your so sweet Ayumu. You gave up your seat to that woman, when the old Ayumu would have probably been rude to her."

Ayumu sighed, and defended himself. "I would have given up my seat to her even in the past. I'm not rude, as you say, but rather I get irritated at things quickly." he said while rubbing his head.

They finally arrived at the park, and had to pay $10 for each of them. Hiyono could have sworn that Ayumu said ripoff artist as they left, but it must have been her thinking of the old Ayumu.

They each wore a wristband that all they had to was show and gave them free rides. They paid an extra $20 to get them, and save money.

The one for boys was blue, and for girls was red. "So Ayumu, what ride should we ride first?" she asked as she twirled around. She had been walking ahead of Ayumu, so he had to stop as she did.

"I don't really care, as long as you think its good enough," he said.

"Thats so sweet," said Hiyono who had stars in her eyes.  
"Not really, I just don't care enough about the rides, to where I'm picky about what I ride," he said dashing her hopes away. She fell down in a dramatic fashion as she always did.  
"The one day we go out on a date, and you just have to be so cruel to your girlfriend," she said while wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, pretending to cry. A crowd grew around the two of them as Hiyono went on, and on.

Ayumu letting out a long sigh, said, "Alright fine! Lets go on the roller coaster."

"Yay! Lets go!" she said while pointing at the roller coaster with a paper fan. The crowd burst into applause, and dispersed within a few minutes. "As usual," muttered Ayumu.

Hiyono, and Ayumu were in the same car, and let the employees fasten their seat belts. They said things about safety, and keep your hands in, and such. Ayumu already knew, but he worried about Hiyono. The coaster burst off in such a speed that it surprised Ayumu quite a bit as he had been thinking about how Hiyono could get hurt.

Hiyono was yelling with joy as they sped onward. The ride started to slow as they arrived at a hill drop down, and as they looked down Ayumu had to admit he was a bit paranoid. Hiyono enjoyed the drop as she was yelling more with joy, while Ayumu was holding on for all that he knew to the bar. They went through two loops, and then came to the end of the ride.

"Wasn't that fun Ayumu?" she asked hoarsely. All the yelling had hurt her voice a little, and she was also out of breath.

"Yeah loads," he said while wobbly walking down the stairs to the exit of the ride.

"Since you decided its my turn!" yelled Hiyono even though she was hoarse.

She took them to a log ride. They got in, and Ayumu noticed it was a pretty slow ride, until the drop down part. He sighed with relief, and laid back in the log.  
"Ayumu your not supposed to do that," said Hiyono who had turned back.  
"Oh well, I want to watch from here," he said. He really did, as he thought it would be more interesting to watch how the ride went from laying down. The ride went smoothly, until the drop down part. Just as he saw the sky moving, it suddenly turned into a whirlwind of speed as they flew down.  
"WHEE!" yelled Hiyono. Ayumu didn't even think about screaming as he held onto the edges.  
As they left this ride, Ayumu knew this day wouldn't end well.

They rode on a romantic type ride that showed a weird slide show of romantic places, of course Hiyono's choice, a twirling type ride with chairs attached with metal chains which Ayumu chose, and the ride they just got off which was a ride where you went up in the air and then kept up there for a few minutes. Then, you burst down to Earth with such speed and stopped suddenly before actually getting to the stopping point. Ayumu swore he nearly had a heart attack.

This time is was Ayumu's choice. He chose the ferris wheel. It was also almost closing time, so Ayumu figured why not go with something slow, and steady.

As they noticed the sun going away, it wasn't sunset quite yet, Hiyono began to speak.

"I had fun today Ayumu really," said Hiyono with a smile so sweet that it just about made Ayumu forget all the bad things that happened today.

"I did too, well not really," he said as he figured he better be truthful with her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well its just that half these rides nearly gave me a heart attack in all. Although I did enjoy the time with you Hiyono," he said with a smile almost equal to hers in happiness.

This caused Hiyono to blush. "Well since you were truthful, I was scared on that roller coaster. Thats the reason I screamed so much in happiness, to cover up my fear," she said in a sad tone.

The carriage they were on was now on it's second time around.

"You were scared?" he questioned with a very confused face.  
"Well not after that. I saw the way you were, and that calmed me down. By the way Ayumu your a scardey cat," she said while sticking out her tongue at him. Ayumu just smiled back at her, confusing her.

"Overall, it was a pretty fun day," said Ayumu. He then kissed Hiyono right on the lips, and retracted quickly. Hiyono blushing madly turned to face the window.

"What was that for?" she asked while still staring at the window.

"Nothing, just that I felt like it," he said in a teasing manner.

"Well then its my turn," she said while her blush vanished. She returned the favor, and kissed Ayumu too on the lips.

Hiyono didn't retract as Ayumu placed his hand on her cheek, and caressed it. "I love you Hiyono," said Ayumu.

A blushing Hiyono said, "I love you too Ayumu."  
When the ride ended, the two walked hand in hand, and looked more like a couple than they ever had.

"Lieutenant, do we have to go to the bar tonight?" asked Wataya while desperately trying to get out of their usual trip to the bar.

"Oh come on Wataya. You only to live for so long," said Madoka who was stressed out from work as usual. The latest trace on Kiyotaka had her working late to the point that she was forced to leave the office.

"Please Lieutenant! I'm out of money, and I still owe you a large sum!" he said while now on the ground groveling.

Madoka while sighing said, "Alright fine Wataya, but next week you better have money, and go with me. Or else I'll just have my little brother's girlfriend show me all the dirt she has on you." The way Madoka said it, she sounded more eviler than Hiyono when blackmailing poor Wataya.

"Don't worry I will," said Wataya while both relieved, but also scared out of his damn mind.

Madoka arrived at her apartment, and opened the door to see the lights on. "Huh, Ayumu must still be up. Ayumu I'm home!" she said while expecting an answer. She didn't hear any reply as she took off her shoes, and coat. "Thats weird..  
As she walked in she heard the TV on, and saw the cutest thing. Ayumu was asleep with Hiyono asleep on him. "Aw," she said quietly. Then she got the evilest idea, taking out her cell phone, snapped two pictures of the two. "Now we'll see what you have to say next time I want information," she said while snickering evilly. She then noticed the food with a piece of paper that read Madoka. Picking up her food, she went off to her bedroom, deciding to leave the two tuckered out lovebirds alone.  
"Goodnight you two," she said with a pure smile, and then turned off the light, leaving the two of them in dreamland, possibly sharing the same dream as how close they realized they were to each other today.

A/N: Yay ^_^ I know what your gonna say XD Too fast paced with the amusement park, but its a one shot and I felt it was already long enough XD I do love though how I made Madoka evil XD I honestly do see Hiyono in Madoka or vice versa XD I could see her too doing these things manga or anime XD I hope you enjoyed though ^_^. I love Spiral my number 1 anime so be prepared for more of this pairing or others :D


End file.
